


Охотница и Созидательница

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: - Я хотел бы рассказать вам легенду о… - он на мгновение замялся, не то борясь с собой, не то подыскивая нужное слово, - богах. Историю о знакомстве Охотницы с её избранницей; Андруил и Гиланнайн. Я видел её в давно разрушенных стенах эльфийского государства; я думаю, вы должны её знать.
Relationships: Andruil/Ghilan'nain (Dragon Age)





	Охотница и Созидательница

Он появился незаметно. Шурша полами тяжёлого плаща, скрывая лицо под меховым капюшоном, он казался частью окружившего их неприступной стеной леса, и никто из присутствовавших – ни охотники, ни Хранители – впоследствии не могли сказать, из тени какого дерева он вышел.  
  
Но никого не интересовал незнакомец, присевший за границей света костров. Это была Арлатвен – ночь знаний, ночь историй и сказок; единственная за десять лет, когда эльфы возвращались в Долы – пускай и лишь в своем сердце. Много говорили, обнимались давно не видевшиеся знакомые, разлучённые ещё детьми; пришелец наблюдал за этим с отстранённостью призрака, да и внимания ему уделяли не больше, чем невесомой тени паутинки.  
  
Невдалеке, почти скрытые за деревьями, стояли аравели, вокруг которых паслись грациозные галлы, чьи рога отливали золотом там, где на них попадали отблески огня. Славная то была ночь, свежая и тёплая; шемлены остались где-то позади, за границами уютных лесов, и то тут, то там возникали островки мягкого пения тех немногих и потому знакомых каждому долийцу от мала до велика песен. Хранители не прерывали всеобщей неги до поры, переговариваясь негромко и в стороне – обмен новостями, а не реликвиями старины, молодёжь интересовал далеко не так сильно.  
  
Затем, будто по чьей-то безмолвной команде, беседы затихли в один миг, и Хранители выступили вперёд, опираясь на богато украшенные посохи. На губах пришельца появилась улыбка, холодная и не выдающая никаких эмоций. Но едва ли кто-то заметил это – многие окружавшие его эльфы заулыбались, заранее опьянённые теми легендами, которые, быть может, удалось раздобыть старейшинам других кланов.  
  
Красивая эльфийка, которую ничуть не портили ни морщины, ни падающие вниз седые, тяжёлые даже на вид длинные волосы, заговорила первой. Голос её, спокойный, но отрывистый и хриплый, был слышен каждому эльфу, пришедшему на Арлатвен.  
  
Она говорила о сказаниях о Джуне и Диртамене; о рунах, найденных, но непереведённых; откашлявшись и переглянувшись с другими, завела неторопливую песнь, быстро подхваченную её кланом.  
  
Вслед за ней говорил эльф – гораздо моложе её, с неприятным шрамом от ожога на лице; он с тоской усмехнулся в ответ на вопросительные взгляды и очень тихо сообщил о смерти своей Хранительницы. Воцарилось молчание – впрочем, недолгое; новый Хранитель заговорил, но в его торопливой манере слышалось волнение.  
  
В середине его беседы до того молчавший незнакомец встал, и кое-кто заметил странное выражение его лица – горькое и умиротворённое в равной степени. Он боле не садился, но и не пытался иначе привлечь к себе внимание других. Лишь когда Хранитель закончил и отошёл в сторону, незнакомец неторопливо вышел вперёд и остановился на месте, где выступали старейшины.  
  
\- Я прошу у вас права говорить, - прошелестел он. Эльфы на задних рядах зароптали, но, повинуясь странному взгляду старейшин, замолкли, так и не высказав претензий.  
  
\- Кто ты, незнакомец? – спросила первая Хранительница, искоса разглядывая закутанную в плащ фигуру.  
  
Тот какое-то время колебался, затем усмехнулся – так же холодно, как и в начале Арлатвен.  
  
\- Я эльф, Хранительница. Эльф-исследователь, эльф, изучающий воспоминания Народа… как и вы.  
  
Что-то странное было в том эльфе; сила ли, которая скрывалась в его силуэте, эмоции ли, которые – чувствовали все – были заперты где-то очень глубоко в его груди. Однако никто не сомневался в том, что он эльф, пускай и не было видно ни лица, ни ушей; никто не усомнился в его праве рассказывать в Ночь Знаний.  
  
Пришелец коротко поклонился Хранителям и повернулся к эльфам кланов:  
  
\- Я хотел бы рассказать вам легенду о… - он на мгновение замялся, не то борясь с собой, не то подыскивая нужное слово, - богах. Историю о знакомстве Охотницы с её избранницей; Андруил и Гиланнайн. Я видел её в давно разрушенных стенах эльфийского государства; я думаю, вы должны её знать. – Он улыбнулся вновь, и впервые мелькнуло в его улыбке настоящее чувство – горечи и грусти.  
  
Он набрал в грудь воздуха и заговорил так ладно, будто перед его глазами лежала книга, которую он давным-давно выучил наизусть.  
  
\- Это было время чудес, равно опасных и прекрасных. Боги утверждались на своих тронах, эльфы учились жить под их правлением и создавали прекраснейшие изделия во славу им. Искуснейшим боги дарили свою благосклонность, осыпали их золотом и позволяли многое из того, за что покарали бы прочих. Возводились дворцы, свитые из мечтаний, изучалась магия, чтобы создавать то, на что была неспособна природа, выращивались растения, которые земля и по сей день видит в сладчайших из своих грёз.  
  
В такое время появилось на свет дитя, названное родителями Гиланнайн. – Голос его потеплел, хотя улыбка не коснулась губ. – Она была странна и прекрасна даже по эльфийским меркам. Белая, будто мрамор, кожа и серебристые волосы выделяли её среди сверстниц; она была одарена магически и отличалась усердием в изучении колдовских наук. Ей пророчили стать верховной жрицей.  
  
Он насупился, резким движением поправил отороченный мехом воротник; что-то переменилось в его голосе.  
  
\- Однако девочка росла, не отдавая предпочтений никому из богов. В те годы ещё никто не смел принуждать детей к решению, даже сами боги ещё не так сильно сжились со своими престолами, чтобы управлять жизнями своего народа; никто не мог повелеть ей стать жрицей того, кто не был ей по душе.  
  
Талант её меж тем рос, всё шире распространялась о нём слава; ходила молва, будто она была способна соткать платье из непролитых слёз, будто самый воздух вокруг неё становился иным – тёплым и свежим. Многие приходили свататься к ней, но лишь одно интересовало Гиланнайн – сила магии и то, как можно её использовать.  
  
Нет, - он покачал головой, - никто не смог бы назвать её жестокой. Пускай и знавшая о войнах немало, она не хотела создавать оружие, заниматься боевой магией; Гиланнайн мнила себя творцом – и немало в этом преуспела.  
  
Ведали о том не только эльфы. Сказания о девушке-созидательнице, Гиланнайн, мастерице магии, дошли и до богов. И вознегодовали они, узнав, сколько чудес сотворено не в их честь; и более всех разгневались Фалон’Дин и Диртамен, ибо более других любили они дары от последователей.  
  
Вскричал тогда Диртамен: «Как смеет она проникать в тайны магии, если я, их хранитель, о том не ведал и дозволения ей не давал!»  
  
И вторил ему Фалон’Дин: «Как могут её дела быть удачны, если я, её даритель, того не желаю?»  
  
Эльф остановился, переменил позу, сложив руки на груди, и голос его стал таким холодным, что многие из слушателей поёжились:  
  
\- Многие на том суде требовали наказания для наглой эльфийки, не желающей обзаводиться благодетелем, посвящающей свои творения Народу, а не богам. Некоторые жаждали обратить её насильно, иные требовали ей погибели; Эльгарнан настаивал на том, чтобы отнять её дар и лишь затем лишить жизни. Однако Митал потребовала времени для размышлений, и никто не посмел спорить с ней.  
  
Лишь двое, более других недовольные поступками Гиланнайн, не послушались её и спустились на землю; отыскали Фалон’Дин и Диртамен мастерицу и, навеяв ей смертный сон, изрезали её ножами, испили крови, перетянули к себе магию; однако застал их за этим рассвет, и узнавший о том Эльгарнан велел покарать непокорных близнецов вместо искалеченной Гиланнайн.  
  
Незнакомец умолк, опустив голову, как будто переживал внутри рассказанные только что события. Его голос потеплел и погрустнел.  
  
\- Очнувшись ото сна, в который её погрузили, Гиланнайн не узнала себя в зеркале. Отняли красоту, принесли боль; и те, кто лишь недавно сватался к ней, сторонились, смеясь над ней или жалея её за её же спиной. Ей, гордой и привыкшей к трепету, невыносимо было такое отношение; и она отдалилась от Народа, ушла из города, оставив бывшим друзьям сотворённые дары.  
  
Долго она скиталась по лесам, которых не коснулась пока рука эльфов; и прекрасные белые башни, подпирающие небеса, вскоре скрылись из вида, а после – стёрлись из её памяти. Но гнев и обида росли в ней со временем; и однажды она обратилась к пути Андруил – пути мести, уплаты долга крови…  
  
И хотя сила её уменьшилась, не смогли близнецы отнять у неё знания, полученные за столетия кропотливого изучения; и знала Гиланнайн, как погубить богов, довольствуясь лишь малыми силами.  
  
И стала она творить чудовищ, каких мир прежде не видывал – всего по паре каждого, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы число их множилось, а эльфы, а с ними и боги, начинали бояться темноты и неизвестности. Она порождала крылатых тварей, утаскивавших людей в воздух и там кромсавших на куски, что порождало страшные кровавые дожди; она порождала чудищ, появляющихся из воды, скользких и кровожадных, и моря и реки окрасились в красный. Земля же, и без того израненная, стала пристанищем для тварей, чья сила и скорость позволяли догнать что и кого угодно.  
  
Небеса почернели от крыльев тварей, и стали бояться эльфы покидать дома; замерло строительство, почти забыто стало искусство, замерло земледелие. Заволновались боги, чувствуя, как упадок Народа приводит и к их собственному упадку.  
  
Тогда за дело взялась Охотница – величайшая из воительниц; с охотой она уничтожала порождённых гневом несчастной Гиланнайн чудовищ, но та создавала новых с азартом, достойным лучшего применения. Они охраняли покой своей матери, и даже если Андруил пыталась уничтожить корень бед, Гиланнайн бежала прежде, чем Охотница разделывалась с её клыкастой свитой.  
  
Год длилась их дуэль – дуэль убийцы и созидательницы. И чем дальше шло дело, тем больше восхищалась Андруил мастерством и воображением искалеченной девчушки; тем меньше хотелось ей её убивать. К концу года пришла она безоружной ко вставшей лагерем Гиланнайн.  
  
«Я, - говорила она, - не хочу твоей смерти и не вижу в ней толку; твоя месть мне близка и понятна, но есть и иные способы проучить обидчиков».  
  
Гиланнайн не ответила, прячась за кожаными крыльями, блестящей чешуёй, когтями и клыками своих стражей.  
  
«Я восхищаюсь тобой, Гиланнайн-созидательница. Я поделюсь с тобой своей силой, если ты согласишься покончить с этими тварями; с этим даром ты легко сможешь уничтожить близнецов на их же земле по их же правилам».  
  
«Я не так подла, как они, и им не уподоблюсь, - гордо ответила эльфийка. – Но и мне надоело мучить Народ, когда мучений достойны совсем не он».  
  
Так Гиланнайн согласилась на обмен – не могла не согласиться, также восхищённая искренностью и силой Андруил – и движением рук повелела монстрам расступиться, дать Охотнице возможность пройти. И когда их руки сомкнулись, Андруил передала ей часть своей силы – силы богини кровавой жатвы…  
  
Голос эльфа пресёкся. Он откашлялся, покачал головой; но, хотя только что рассказ был пропитан болью и сочувствием, в следующий миг снова стал почти равнодушной констатацией:  
  
\- Но вместе с силой передался Гиланнайн и гнев Охотницы, который гнал её на охоту, требовал крови и силы, ибо он стал неотъемлемой частью Андруил. Тогда это казалось полезным обеим. Охотница пообещала подарить больше, когда Гиланнайн уничтожила бы тварей, и поклялась клятвой, редко звучавшей из уст богов – клятвой, наказанием за нарушение которой стала бы смерть.  
  
Гиланнайн уничтожала свою же месть методично и спокойно, и вместе с каждой смертью возвращалась к ней капля её собственной силы; к концу жатвы она уже была подобна иным богам.  
  
Вновь встретились она и Андруил, вновь сомкнулись их руки. Однако теперь были они подобны сосудам, наполненным примерно в равной степени, и силы их перемешались, перепутались. И вместе с магией Гиланнайн попала в Охотницу её любовь – любовь маленькой девочки к миру Элвенан, любовь волшебницы к новым знаниям, любовь матери к своим детям и любовь женщины к женщине.  
  
И из этого союза появилась галла – существо, красивое, как юная Гиланнайн, и столь же преданное друзьям; но непокорное, как Андруил, и столь же мстительное.  
  
Хотя история казалась законченной, эльф не замолчал, но понизил голос так, что едва было слышно:  
  
\- Но гнев Андруил крепко врос в Гиланнайн. Совсем недолго пробыла она богиней-созидательницей; вскоре стала она подобна богам не только в силе, но и в другом – в мстительности, ревнивости и собственничестве. Не легче эльфам жилось под пятой младшей из богинь, чем у других; и канула она в небытие так же, как и они.  
  
Он стоял, склонив голову, и молчал. Через несколько мгновений слушатели взорвались криками: кто неверующими, кто возмущёнными, а кто – восхищёнными и заинтересованными. Задние ряды попытались пробиться вперёд; вспыхнуло несколько стычек. Хранители, быстро среагировав, начали успокаивать свои кланы.  
  
Когда всё стихло, рассказчик исчез, будто был не более, чем сном.


End file.
